The networked world, particularly the Internet, World Wide Web (WWW), and television service has numerous communication formats and interactions. Some of the most ubiquitous include email, HTML web pages, and television. Over the past several years, there has been an increased interaction between these methods of communication and interfaces including information related to user profiles, various network information sources and feed formatted content.
FIG. 1 shows representative feed formatted content 100. Feed formatted content is structured data, such as for example Electronic Data Interchange (EDI), Extensible Markup Language (XML), or a subset of a general format such as RSS (Rich Site Summary or Really Simple Syndication), a hybrid or extension of some such standard, or the like. Feed formatted content 100 may be accessed through a feed, stored in a local file, or the like. A feed is the data returned when a request for feed formatted content is made. Feed formatted content may include a feed header 101. In one embodiment, feed header 101 includes a header labeling feed formatted content 100 as XML data, and further provides two element wrappers: rss and channel. Feed formatted content 100 often represents multiple items, as is that displayed in FIG. 1. Each feed item 106 may represent one or more news headlines, events, search results, items for sale or any other data. Feed item 106 may contain any number of elements. For example, it may include a title element 107, link element 108, and a description element 109. The term feed formatted content may describe an entire feed, a portion of a feed, a feed item, or a portion of a feed item.
It would be useful to provide a method for channel recommendations and shared communications based on various network information sources.